Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
Ooo! Oh, good heavens. Now I'm excited. I know it isn't even OUT yet, but I don't suppose there's any word whatsoever on if there's plans to bring it to America? — Somarinoa 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't worry. FUNimation has so far brought every single DB and DBZ film to North America, and this is probably no exception. 11:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They have not dubbed Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, so don't get your hopes up too high. TheTenkaichiBudokai 17:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll revise the statement: FUNimation has brought every single THEATRICAL DB film to North America, not necessarily all the OVAs and ONAs. 20:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I hope they wont edit it to the point were they make it look bad dubbing is one thing but editing it to the point were all the good stuff is taken out is another. Just saying not meant offensively or anything, not saying its not gonna be good just hopeing it will be an awesome movie. Article name Shouldn't it just be "Dragon Ball Z (film)" considering that there's no other film titled "Dragon Ball Z"? 17:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's a provisional name. The actual title has not been revealed yet. 17:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah; gotcha. 18:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::In fact, the title might be Dragon Ball Z: Saikyō Shidō (ドラゴンボールZ 最強、始動)... it is not clear yet if it's the actual title or just the tagline. 12:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A question Is this movie supposed to be a movie of the Buu saga? What does it mean by Goten and Trunks have a part in it? :It is an adaptation of or takes place either during or shortly after the Buu Saga. There are rumor about Goten and Trunks having a mojor role (like in Bio-Broly or Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!). 12:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. But does anyone know what the note from Toriyama said? ::It is mentioned on the article, and it's also the first quote of Toriyama's bio on this wiki: 13:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh My God!!!!!!! I didn't hear about this until now and I'm extra excited! Is is canon, or not?! I'm curious. Send it to every DBZ fan in the world! They'll flip!!!!!!! Gola245 14:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Armor mistake? I thought Vegeta stopped wearing his armor after the seven year skip, during the Buu Saga. But on the cover he is wearing armor. Art fluke? Or bad photoshopping for a fake movie? 01:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :You've never watched Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, do you? 11:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) U.S.? Will this be seen in the U.S.?AREA95000 (talk) 03:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY i have watched every episode ever multiple times and i am soo exsited for this relese it will be amazing i hope they dont dub it and make it all cheesy like dbz Broly Super Saiyan 3? Broly Super Saiyan 3? I hope there will be SSJ 3 Vegeta, SSJ3 Trunks, SSJ 3 Gogeta and SSJ 3 Broly. İf this movie will include these charecter then, I think Goku would using super spirit bomb (like Kid Buu) but Broly wouldn't be destroyed in his SSJ 3 form, so Goku and Vegeta will fuse to be SSJ 3 Gogeta. Clock God (talk) 18:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it already. There will be SSJ 3 Goku, Vegeta, Broly and Gogeta, source: http://dragonballbenelux.blogspot.com/ Hyperman İnfinity (talk) 12:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Will Android 17 appear in this movie? Does anyone knows? It would be cool if he appeared as a Z fighter supporter. Opinions? *MsIsamisa (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rename the title of the movie is Battle of Gods not Battle of the Gods -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. TomNamikaze (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The Villian Why is Goku fighting a pink bald cat with bunny ears and Babidy's eyes?! The idea of fighting an egyptian god sounds so epic, but couldn't make this god a human looking god!? Xaity (talk) 19:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) the bunny is obviously purple -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 19:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have a clue when the names of the characters will be released?SonGoten77 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Cat/Rabbit Is that a cat or rabbit on the poster? And if it's too hard to tell, should the wording in the article regarding an "anthropomorphic cat" be revised? 23:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Now it's an Egyptian pharaoh-looking purple humanoid. 02:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The character doesn't look like a pharaoh, he is based on Anubis, and anubis is an anthropomorphic Egypian God. Also, it's clearly a cat: look at his mouse and nose, that doesn't look like those of rabbits. And his snout is too short to be that of a Jackhal. He looks like cats as they were depicted by ancient egyptians: http://www.ancienttreasures.com/images/E-26B.jpg 07:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Good call, Anubis is probably the closest we can get until the movie comes out. Perhaps Goku fights the death deity himself? Haha how exciting. 23:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pumped up for this Movie I'm pumped up for this Movie. Leo Kazisaski 'i wonder....' they should add Tarble into this movie, i mean we don't really know what happens to him after the end of Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return ends. does he go back to his home planet with his wife, gure or what? and plus he doesn't appear in Dragon Ball GT (probally because he was created long after Dragon Ball GT was already completed and finished) plus they said that this movie is canon to the blank decade of the 10 year gap after the defeat of Kid Buu, so it takes place between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, like Wrath of the Dragon and Yo! Son goku and Friends return. also even though i still can't figure this out, does Dead Zone connect since they created a Garlic Jr Saga? but only to the anime? and does Cooler's Revenge, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Bojack Unbound only connect to the anime?